Angel, You Look Fine to Me!
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Arthur is embarrassed by his Britannia Angel form being seen by Alfred and does his best to avoid ever showing him. But, during a night of passion it turns out that certain actions cause Arthur to change. What's Alfred's reaction? Secret Santa USUK gift


My first time doing a Secret Santa on livejournal, hopefully I did this right. And note that my usual author's note has been changed for the Secret Santa event since I don't post my stories on livejournal.

**TITLE:** Angel, You Look Fine to Me!  
**AUTHOR:** RiYuYami  
**RECIPIENT:** alexon_charm  
**GENRE:** Romance/ Humor  
**PAIRING(S):** USUK, America/Britannia Angel  
**RATINGS/WARNINGS:** T or R+15 for angel!smut  
**SUMMARY:** Arthur is embarrassed by his Britannia Angel form being seen by Alfred and does his best to avoid ever showing him. But, during a night of passion it turns out that certain actions cause Arthur to change. What's Alfred's reaction? It's better than what Arthur expected...  
**NOTES:** Ah, this was the only prompt that I knew I could write, plus I've been meaning to write America/Britannia Angel stuff for a while now. I would have drawn angel!smut, but I don't want to get in trouble with Deviant Art again and I don't know how to post pictures on livejournal… epic fail for the internet and for me.

I own nothing, this plot was formed from the prompt I was given. I hope you like this story my dear! Merry Christmas!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Angel, You Look Fine to Me!**

**USUK One-shot Gift**

**

* * *

**

Arthur wasn't usually embarrassed about himself; actually, he thought he was quite dashing! However, he wasn't always happy with one of his looks. Whenever he turned into the Britannia Angel, he looked so different; in fact, he was in a dress and was half naked, for Gaia's sake! As much as he enjoyed granting wishes to those who needed them and being able to fly (who didn't enjoy that?), he hated how he looked.

Francis had always picked on him for it, same with Antonio and Arthur's own brothers; they always poked fun at him, calling him a "girl" or a "faerie". This usually resulted in him being flustered, his faerie friends ending up offended. But over time, Arthur drowned out their comments and decided to just put up with it - people were gonna see him like this and they would laugh, there was no denying it.

But one person's opinion on the subject was something that Arthur feared.

Alfred wasn't a believer in the super natural, nor was he big on asking angels for wishes, saying that they were silly things that only the Europeans believed in. How would Alfred react knowing that Arthur could become an angel, one that granted wishes and could perform magic? Would he laugh at him? Would he experiment on him? Would he be angry?

Arthur's thoughts on the subject usually pointed to Alfred making fun of him for the rest of their near-immortal lives, seeing as it made the most sense of any of the reasons that the Brit had come up with it.

Never-the-less, he was going to make sure that Alfred never saw his angel half, nor would he ever let Alfred know of the different ways he could change into his other half. However, Arthur had forgotten a few of the methods himself, he just remembered that wishing, asking, and hitting a certain spot of his spine would cause his wings to appear and his outfit to change.

But there was another method that caused it, one that the blond nation kept forgetting to control, and since it didn't happen as often as the other ones had lately, he had forgotten what it was. Oh well, it's not like Alfred would ever do whatever the method was to make him change.

...Right?

* * *

Now, it was well known that Alfred could be patient when he wanted to be. He was able to suck it up and wait something out when he knew that all that waiting was going to pay off with something good. But this, well, this was just too much. He and Arthur had been dating for months now and they hadn't done anything outside of kissing and cuddling! Geez, even the Japanese comic forms of him and the older nation, the ones Kiku secretly drew of them, had gone all the way, and in more ways than Alfred could count!

He didn't blame Arthur for being nervous about sex and what-not. Alfred was a virgin himself as he'd never bothered to get laid; being a hero is a bit more important… but sometimes heroes have needs that their leading lady (or man in Alfred's case) ought to help them out with.

However, after much begging and pleading and more promises than Alfred would have liked to make for the other, Arthur finally decided that they could do it. Arthur had told Alfred that the lack of love making over the past few months was for Alfred's sake so that he'd be used to a loving relationship and not a sex-based one. He certainly didn't want his relationship to emulate any of the sort Francis tended to have.

Hopefully, Alfred and Arthur could get through tonight. The other three times they had tried to have sex had only ended in Alfred being confused, a lamp being broken, and a couple of bruises gained from falling off the bed. Not to mention the trip to the hospital for a foot that had been cut on the remnants of said broken lamp.

"Okay, since we are at my house tonight will not end up with something broken or damaged," Arthur commented as he sat on the bed, removing his pajama top, deciding to let the younger blond deal with the pants. Alfred nodded and got on the bed, dressed only in his boxers.

"I want to be able to make tonight perfect for the both of us; it would suck if I screwed up again," Alfred mumbled as he got in front of Arthur. The Brit responded with a smile, ruffling the younger's hair a bit. Taking off Texas and placing it aside, Arthur leaned close to Alfred and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Enough talk, let's do this, you git." With that being said, Arthur connected their lips, kissing the other man softly. Alfred blinked before closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the thinner waist. He gathered Arthur into his lap and kissed back.

The smallest sound came from Arthur's throat as they kissed before he licked Alfred's bottom lip, wanting entrance into the war contents of that mouth that was always going off. Parting his lips, Alfred's own tongue went out, slipping into Arthur's mouth and licked around, causing a tongue battle to form seeing who would take control of the kiss. After a few seconds, Arthur allowed Alfred to go ahead and take control, which the other gleefully did.

Pulling away, the older nation took in some glorious amounts of air, having been deprived. His face was flushed and his eyes unfocused for a moment, a sight that Alfred drank with much joy before attaching his wet lips to Arthur's neck. Feather-light kisses were pressed to the soft skin, his lips forming into a smile as he heard small sounds of pleasure flow from his lover.

Alfred's warm hands slid around the other's body. One hand was placed on Arthur's hip to keep him steady while the other hand toyed with Arthur's chest, the light touches moving to toy with his nipples. Arthur groaned softly, closing his eyes for a bit as he felt every action from his younger lover running up his nerves and hitting the pleasure centers of his brain.

And damnit! He was already hornier than Alfred! He'd have to get the other to stand up as well. As Arthur thought this to himself, one of his hands reached up and lightly brushed Nantucket, making Alfred gasp and shudder. It was a little known fact that Alfred's cowlick was his erogenous zone, similar to the curls the Italy brothers had.

"N-no… not that I-Iggy… that's fighting dirty... ah, shit!" Alfred exclaimed when Arthur reached up and gave a small tug before licking it. The action caused Alfred to become hard almost immediately, achingly more-so than he already was.

Arthur ignored the small pleas and continued to play with Nantucket, kissing the tip before pulling away with a smirk. "Why don't we move to the next step? Hopefully you know what to do?"

Alfred's face turned a bit red and he glared. "Of course I do! I'm not that out of the loop!" He took hold on the waist band of Arthur's sweatpants and snapped them, smirking at the loud yelp. He earned a glare from the shorter nation but it was forgotten when Alfred kissed him, distracting Arthur from what his hands were doing.

Large hands rubbed bare skin, the soft touches causing Arthur to shiver a bit and allow a small moan to escape his lips. He shut his eyes as he felt Alfred's fingers slip past his waist band, touching the warm flesh, the fingers putting pressure on his rear. "Y-You need to wet your fingers or something before you go any further…" Arthur mumbled.

The taller blond blinked and looked past Arthur, reaching over to one of the side tables next to the bed, pulling out a small tube of lube that Arthur kept just in case of a night like this. Taking a bit and spreading a little onto his fingers, Alfred tugged down the Brit's pants, exposing the other's ass. Finding the right area quickly, Alfred slowly inserted a finger, hearing a loud gasp from his lover. "You alright there, Artie? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-no… it's just been a while since I've done this…" Arthur shivered a bit. "Keep going, you're doing fine love."

Alfred nodded and continued to insert his finger, moving it around a bit before carefully adding the second. It seemed that Arthur was enjoying having the two digits inside of him, but the position made it difficult for Alfred to really move his fingers. Moving a bit, Alfred lifted Arthur up, the platinum blond uncaring, and finally got his fingers to go fully inside, finally touching that little bundle of nerves and…

POOF!

Springing right out of Arthur's back, between his shoulder blades, was a large set of angel's wings! Arthur's pants were missing, replaced by a white toga of silk. There was a bright, golden halo hanging above his head, and clutched in one hand was what looked like a star wand.

Silence filled the room as they stared at one another. Alfred just blinked and stared at the strange new additions to Arthur's body while the Brit was simply shocked and flustered. His thoughts were all over the place, though mostly centered on what just happened and what had been bothering Arthur for a while now.

The other way to turn him into the Britannia Angel was… by touching his goddamn prostate?

"A-Alfred, I can explain! This is… this is…!" Arthur began, his face turning a deep red as he tried to formulate a simple explanation, his hands flailing frantically around his outfit. Alfred remained staring before he reached out and tapped the halo, stopping Arthur's garbled sentences.

He made a soft 'hmm' sound in his throat as he reached out and pet one of the feathered wings, letting out a low whistle at how soft and delicate they felt before giving a tug, making Arthur yelp. "Wow… so you're an angel?" Alfred finally spoke.

Arthur nodded, his face still red. "Ah, yes, this is my "Britannia Angel" form. You know of some of my other ones but this particular - ."

"How come you never told me?"

"I thought you would make fun of me. Go ahead and laugh, everyone else does." Arthur sighed and bowed his head, waiting for the other to burst into his obnoxious style of laughter. But he heard nothing except for a curious sound from Alfred's throat and felt his arm being lifted up. "Huh?"

Looking up, Arthur saw that Alfred had an impressed expression as he looked at the wand in his hand. "Whoa! Is this a magic wand? Can it do anything? Can it grant wishes and stuff?" He wasn't laughing; he was acting like a curious and excited child! Well, it was certainly better than him laughing. He swung the wand around and shook it, trying to elicit some sort of sparking or rainbow or something.

"Stop that!" Arthur attempted to snatch the wand from the swiftly-moving hands. "I-It is a magic wand; the Britannia Angel's job is to grant wishes to those who ask." This made Alfred's eyes widen and shine in wonder.

"You can grant wishes? That's awesome Iggy! Oh! Oh! I want you to grant me a wish!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow wondering what Alfred could possibly ask for.

Maybe a better economy so he wouldn't become more in debt than he already was? No, he's blow all his money again; it would just be a repeat of the Reagan years, he supposed. Maybe he was going to wish to get out of the war without any problems and for things to end there? No, that was impossible for even Britannia Angel to grant. Maybe he was going to wish for infinity hamburgers? Okay, that one seemed possible.

The Brit stood up, as it was part of his performance for granting wishes, his wings starting to flap. "Dear Alfred, what wish would you like me to grant?" He asked as he hovered over the other who was smiling again.

"I wish…" Alfred started but stopped to close his eyes and put his hands together like a child asking for something, which Arthur thought was kinda cute, "I wish for you and I to continue what we were doing just a moment ago, but you have to stay in that form through it all!"

The wand had been raised and Arthur paused, looking at Alfred. "You… you want to take me in this form?" Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I did just wish for that, so don't you have to grant it?" Arthur smirked at how Alfred replied and threw down the wand, hitting Alfred on his head and a puff of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared, Arthur was now sitting where he had been before, only the toga was missing along with the sandals he had been wearing, his naked form was now exposed. His face was flushed a bit, his wings spread out a little, the halo glowed on his head and the wand was tossed aside, but as Alfred took in these little differences, he noticed something else.

Arthur was aroused, and so was he. "What are you waiting for…?" Alfred blinked, looking up at Arthur and noticed that he was looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. "This is your wish; you wanted to take me while I'm in this form…"

Alfred looked at him and smirked. "That's true. Now, where was I?" He sat up a little, wrapping an arm around the other's waist, his hand going back to where it had been. "Oh, it seems that it's still a bit wet down there, the lubes doing its job."

A small moan came from Arthur; his face still flushed as he heard these words and felt the other's fingertip at his entrance. "Neh… A-Alfred… don't…" He shuddered as the finger slipped in, feeling it go in and it was soon joined by a second finger which made Arthur gasp, his wings shuddering a bit from the pleasure and his nerves going wild.

Alfred leaned up and kissed him, taking his other hand to pet the feathered appendages coming from the smaller nation's back, enjoying the muffled moans from his lover. "Is this your erogenous zone? If I tug will you be turned on even more?" The American smirked as he pulled away for a moment to tug at the wings again, hearing Arthur's breath hitch.

"You-!" Arthur bit his lip, the other wing flapped a bit. Alfred chuckled before removing his fingers and lying on his back, looking up at the angel who looked down at him. From the look in those blue-eyes that looked up at him, the Brit figured out that Alfred was ready for him. Flapping his wings, Arthur started to lift off Alfred and moved above him for a moment.

Alfred blinked and grinned. "So cool!" The other rolled his eyes at this and shook his head.

"I'm coming down." Carefully, Arthur floated down on Alfred's sex. Feeling the head touching his entrance, he shivered. "Help me with this…"

The blond nodded and held Arthur's hips, carefully pulling him down onto himself. The smaller nation moaned loudly, Alfred clenched his teeth at how tight Arthur was feeling. It took a moment for them each to relax and get used to the new feelings in or on their body.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked and got a nod from the Britannia Angel, to which he pushed his hips up and heard Arthur moan.

Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders, hanging onto him as the younger man continued to thrust into him, causing many pleasure-filled sounds to be released from Arthur's mouth. It has been a while since Arthur had done this, taking note that for a virgin, Alfred was actually pretty good. Suddenly a halt of breath; Alfred had just struck the pleasure point again, causing Arthur's wing to shiver and spread back, folding out into the air.

Alfred stared at the wings, at Arthur's face, taking in the image of his winged lover while in pleasure and making sure it was a permanent image in his mind. "Beautiful…" Alfred mumbled, watching Arthur shiver, his wings shaking.

He gave another thrust into Arthur, watching his reaction, hearing him call his name. Such a wonderful experience, but it was to end with the final thrusts he could deliver. Alfred released first, striking Arthur's spot once more and watching him break.

The angel's wings shuddered and curled up against Arthur's back, and he removed himself from Alfred before crawling next to him. Tired and in ecstasy, enjoying the wonderful sensation before falling asleep, the Brit felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Arthur didn't wake for some time, but when he did he found that the bed was empty.

"Alfred…?" He mumbled as he sat up, looking around. He noticed that he was back to normal; his wings were missing along with the halo and the outfit, but where was his wand? It always remained behind after he changed.

Wait a minute… missing boyfriend, missing wand…

BOOM!

"Oh, crap!" Came the cry of the American from downstairs.

"Alfred! Don't play with that!" Arthur yelled as he rushed out of the room, leaving behind the remains of his and Alfred's first time making love together.

END

Wow, I think this was my first attempt at writing Alfred/ Arthur lemon, hopefully I did okay, lemons are not my best scenes to write since I don't always go into details. Hopefully this was good and that my gift was what you wanted.

Please review.


End file.
